High Demand
by SarahWRadcliffe
Summary: Just a Silly ONESHOT about how i think firing Charlie is USA's worst mistake to date.


A/N: Just a silly one shot

A/N: Just a silly one shot. Because I think that all the mistakes the USA has made, firing Charlie has been the biggest one!!

High Demand

The second I was told that I had lost my clearance I regretted the fact that I wouldn't be able to work with Don anymore but I never regretted what I had done. The next couple of days were hard because I couldn't even finish working several of the projects I had at hand and I had to release all information to the "higher powers" like I have began to call them.

I got the first phone call on Monday; I was preparing my class when my cell rang. The word "PRIVATE" blinking on the screen was not something new for me so I answered it with no worry.

For everything I had expected it had certainly not been a job offer in Russia with all the clearance I wanted and with a list of perks that had me reconsidering what the "higher powers" had paid me during all those years I worked for them. I politely told them that I would think about it. (It would do me no good to anger Russians)

For the remainder of the week I got 84 phone calls and emails from several parts of the world with similar offers and similar perks, some of the places that people said they were from I had to Google them to see if they really existed. By Saturday I was ready to throw my phone to the koi ponds just so no one would call me again. I told no one about the calls seeing as I had barely seen anyone in the week. A huge case had my brother worried and he had employed the help of both Larry and Amita which made it almost impossible for them to meet with me. Dad wouldn't understand I didn't want to worry him.

Damn, the phone is ringing again. Seriously, its Sunday! Wait! Sunday! I slept here. My dad must be worried.

Yep, its dad. _Sigh_. He is angry. He had been calling me since last night to tell me that Don finally wrapped the case and him and the team were going to my house for a barbecue. I promised to pass through the store buying some stuff and be there on time.

I did as told and was happy to see everyone when I arrived. Megan was in town for the weekend and Larry had convinced to join us. We were having a great time until my phone rang.

I felt my eye twitch at it and I refuse to answer it. The thing just goes back to ringing. By the fifth call it has caught everyone's attention my lack of response.

"Chuck. Why don't you answer it?" Don told me but I just continued to glare at the offending thing. He tried to grab it but I was quicker and snatched it from the table throwing it straight at the pond. The ringing finally ceased and I could breathe again that was until I realized something.

Everyone was watching me.

"Is everything Ok, Charlie?" Megan, sweet Megan asked but I was saved from answering when the doorbell rang.

I was heading to the door before the ringing had stopped.

Once again, the improbable happened.

Director Assistant Robert Tompkins and three armed guards were standing outside my door.

Before I could properly greet them and/or ask them to come in he started talking about how it had been a wrong thing what I had done but that he understood that I was a mathematician and a scientist more than I was a consultant and the he had read the paper and had been quite impressed by it and blah, blah , blah….

Everyone had come from outside and were listening silently. But Bob seemed to not have noticed as he was still rambling.

And rambling.

And rambling.

And rambling.

And, well you get the idea finally when he finished with his super extremely long speech he said.

"Charlie, your clearance is fully restated."

Everyone cheered at that but me. Ok, so maybe that had been what I wanted but still, it seemed way too easy.

"Why?" the question was out of my mouth before I realized it and everyone was silent about it.

For a man who can talk as much as he can, he seemed at lost for words.

"It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the 85 phone call I have received in the last six days does it." Seriously, I had already decided to accept but why pass on the opportunity to see a high decorated Agent sweat.

"Umm well, Charlie, you see, we have been thinking that it was a mistake to take away your clearance, so will you please accept it."

I smiled and he smiled at my smile.

"Off course I will Bob, but we will have to talk about my perks… Starting with how I need a new phone." I said happily and laughed at everyone's confused expressions.


End file.
